


Rebellious Daughters

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Emotionally Repressed, Gangbang, Grimm sex, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Jacques Schnee has a problem. With Winter already having abandoned the family name to go be a soldier, now Weiss wants to do the same in Beacon. When his daughter offers to prove herself by defeating any Grimm he sets forth, Jacques sees a solution however. A way to ensure he has the perfect daughter to take over the business while also dealing with her rebellious attitude once and for all.
Relationships: Creatures of Grimm/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Rebellious Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous

* * *

Weiss did not enjoy speaking to her father, especially not when there was something she wanted. Especially not when it was something he did not want. Her father had plans for her, that she knew, and Jacques Schnee was not a man who took well to having his plans interrupted. That it was her life to live and her choice to make did not factor into her father’s mind. It never did.

There could be no faltering, however. Not now.

“Father.” Weiss spoke with a clear and crisp tone. He would only admonish her for mumbling otherwise. “I have decided that I wish to study at Beacon. In Vale.”

Jacques Schnee did not immediately look up from his ledgers, nor answer or regard her statement with any of his attention. He read on, hummed and signed his name on the bottom line, then fastidiously laid the document inside his top drawer and took a sip of his tea before finally deigning to acknowledge his daughter’s existence.

“I had already decided to send you to Atlas Academy.”

_You decided, father. Not I._

“I have applied to Beacon.”

The first hint of emotion crossed his face. A tightening of the lines between his eyes. “I did not give you permission for that.”

“I am seventeen, father. I’m old enough not to need it.”

“And yet you are here telling me what you have seemingly already decided. That means you understand I can remove you from Beacon should I wish. And I do with it. A Schnee’s place is in Atlas. The people here will show us – will show you – the respect you deserve.”

“I do not want to get by on our name, father.”

He set his pen down with an angry click. “You despite it that much?”

“Not at all! I want to make a name for myself. Prove myself. Wouldn’t it be better if I was recognised for my own skill and leadership on top of my name? Then there could be no doubt I’ve earned my way.”

The words were well delivered and pretty, but she knew they wouldn’t move him. It was do as he said, not as he might do, and her father’s greatest flaw was that he considered himself the only one who could be correct. To him, her actions of going against his careful plan weren’t of any use not because they were the wrong choices, but because _he_ had not been the one to decide it.

“You will go to Atlas,” he finally said, then looked back down to his work. “If that is all, I’m busy and-”

“It’s not all!” Weiss snapped. “I am my own person! I can make my own choices!”

“Do not raise your voice at me, daughter.” he said distractedly.

“Let me prove I’m ready!” she urged, holding one hand over her chest. “If you’re worried I’ll damage the family name in Vale, let me prove to you I’m ready to excel. The Schnee heiress, sent out from Atlas and becoming the shining star of Vale. If I do that here, there will be accusations the faculty favoured me, or the results were altered by you.”

They would have been. Weiss knew it. Jacques did not bother to deny it. The SDC ran like a well oiled machine, and a company that prided itself on denying and deflecting from its treatment of the faunus would have no issues burying any poor performance on her part.

“Test me,” she said. “I will face any Grimm you can find and prove myself capable.”

Jacques Schnee drummed his fingers on the desk for a long moment. It was more than she expected! Time was money and he never wasted it like this if he wasn’t considering something. Weiss bit her lip and waited impatiently. To speak up now would only upset him and close this door forever. Finally, after what felt like an hour, Jacques Schnee spoke.

“Any Grimm…?”

She couldn’t very well set conditions now, could she? Not that it mattered. Even Winter acknowledged she was advanced for her age, and she had faced more than her fair share of Grimm in training. Never in the wild, but then this wouldn’t be like that either.

“Any Grimm!” she promised.

“And should you fail, you will accept my plans for you?”

Weiss hesitated, but the deal had been struck in all but name. Backing out now or trying to renegotiate would only show weakness, and that would become perfect evidence for why she couldn’t be trusted to represent the family name outside of his reach. _Show confidence, Weiss,_ she told herself. _It’s the only thing he respects._

What could he find that she could not handle? A Goliath sprung to mind, but not even the SDC could capture and transport one of those alive. The most familiar types in Atlas were Beowolves, Ursa and Nevermore. Father wouldn’t let a giant Nevermore loose in the manor, and the rest she could handle easily.

“Any Grimm you can procure, father. I will face and best it.”

Jacques watched her. Then, he nodded. “Very well. You will have your chance, daughter. Impress me and I will let you attend Beacon. Fail, and perhaps we shall see this rebellious streak of yours curtailed.”

* * *

It was three days later that found Weiss stood in the grand ballroom of the Schnee manor. Normally reserved for dinners, galas and other events, the large, metal shipping container set up by the back door looked woefully out of place. It had been arranged so that its back door slotted onto a door leading to the kitchens while the other door faced her and the room itself. Obviously, there was a Grimm inside. Possibly multiple by the sounds of banging and movement. Weiss was not surprised by the presence of the container, but the fact they had managed to get it inside was a feat.

At the front, a rather ugly man with scratched and pitted armour checked the mechanical release mechanism on the door. He was quite clearly a huntsman, though certainly not one of any renown or recognition given the state of his clothing. It was frankly pedestrian. The collapsible spear on his left hip didn’t even seem to have a dual-function.

He had tried to make small talk with her when she came in. Weiss had ignored him. It was rude, she supposed, but his eyes had been on her legs from the start and she despised the way his crooked smile grew as he looked her up and down. Admiration was acceptable; leering was not.

“You ready, girl?” the huntsman asked. “Once I’m out the room, I’ll be hitting the release catch and letting the Grimm out. Old man Schnee will be watching.”

The familiar address caught her attention. “You know my father?”

“I’ve worked with him a few times. The name’s Erron.”

“You don’t _look_ like someone the SDC would normally associate itself with.”

“Hah. That bad, huh?” Erron crossed his arms and looked down his beaked nose at her. “Not everything your family’s business does is nice and pristine. Sometimes your old man needs someone to deal with dissent, especially in the faunus mines.” He smiled an ugly smile. “Always fun to put down a little unrest.”

Weiss bristled. “You kill people.”

“No. No. That’d be a waste. I… convince people to change their minds.” He patted the container and moved away from it. Weiss could hear the banging within intensify. “I tell you now I’ve never killed any faunus under your father’s orders. I just convince them to stop complaining about conditions in the mines. You could say I’m a negotiator.”

“Then why are you here delivering Grimm?”

“All part of the trade, girl. All part of the trade. Good luck.” He paused by the door, leering back at her. “And enjoy yourself.”

Weiss bit back a sneer with a long inhale and a slow exhale. Her father was watching, and he’d only find fault in her being unnecessarily rude. _I won’t give him any ammunition today. I’ll defeat these Grimm and win my place at Beacon. Today is the first day of the rest of my life._

A speaker in the corner of the room flickered to life. The ballroom had its own speaker system for the speeches and entertainment that so often happened there. The acoustics of the room were designed to amplify that.

“Are you ready, Weiss?”

“I am prepared.”

There was no response, at least not with words. Something on the container clicked and shifted, the silver iron bar locking the door shut rising up. Weiss brought her feet together and Myrtenaster up, point forward and hilt by her cheek in a fencer’s stance.

Graceful, poised, deadly. Just as a Schnee should be.

The container door burst open suddenly. The darkness within gave way to something even darker, set behind red eyes and bone white masks that groaned menacingly at her. Weiss’ knees bent, ready to dodge, but the Grimm did not rush out mindlessly as she expected. She held her ground instead, letting them make the first move while she took her time to inspect them.

Their skeletal frames were awfully thin and lacking in obvious muscle. They were humanoid in shape but elongated, arms and legs longer than the comparatively small and frail looking body. Their faces were elongated, too, like human faces caught in a perpetual, open mouthed scream.

Grisly as they were, they didn’t look threatening at all.

Frail bodies, shambling movements and low, groaning voices. The Grimm practically had to drag themselves out the container, five of them in total. That her father had taken liberties with the number hardly even bothered her. They looked half dead already and weak beyond belief.

“Is this how little faith he has in me?” she whispered. “I’ve seen pensioners that livelier than these…”

Her rapier tipped downward, her earlier anticipation fading away as they looked longingly at her. The adrenaline that had been pumping through her lost its hold and she released a sigh, disappointed in her foes. It would make proving herself and getting to Beacon easier, but she would have liked the chance to show off her hard work. This was pathetic.

The Grimm shambled slowly out of the container, dragging their long limbs behind them and continuously moaning. Their large, open mouths had some odd reddish tint to the insides, but she couldn’t see any teeth. No claws or spikes, either. What would they even do if they got hold of her? Gently butt her to death?

Weiss couldn’t bring herself to be afraid, to even feel fear. A small part of her thought she ought to be laughing instead, but she couldn’t bring herself to do that either. There wasn’t much she _did_ feel like doing.

This was pathetic…

It didn’t feel worth attacking them. They were so slow and weak and fragile that she let Myrtenaster fall until its tip touched the floor. Her stance weakened and her muscles relaxed, but even then they didn’t lunge at her with sudden speed or aggression. The Grimm circled her so slowly she could have walked away and escaped them.

That would have taken too much effort. _I should just get on with it and kill them,_ she thought. It was a distant and half-hearted thought, however. Her body didn’t move, not even when the lead Grimm shambled its way right into her personal space and tilted its head toward her. Its large mouth stood gaping before her face, hot breath washing over her.

A clawed hand touched her forearm and trailed down it, scratching her skin but failing to break it, let alone her aura. Its fingers reached her sword and kept pushing, causing the hilt to slip from her weak grip and the rapier to clatter to the ground.

_I’m disarmed. Shouldn’t I be worried about that?_

No. There wasn’t much reason to _be_ worried as far as she could tell. The other Grimm were approaching from the sides and behind, their hands touching her shoulders and back, but they were harmless.

One of the claws hooked itself into the back of her dress, the cold touch of the bony finger against the nape of her neck making her sigh and weakly bat at it. When the Grimm did not pull back and continued to tug, she tried to pry it off, but a second Grimm took her hand and brought it to her mouth.

_I can always deal with them if there’s any real danger,_ she thought. There wasn’t any reason to do that now, however.

A loud _rip_ of fabric followed a gust of cold air on her back. It had ripped her dress open. That was annoying. Weiss supposed it should be, anyway. It was an expensive dress, but then she was Weiss Schnee. What did expenses matter?

Her ripped dress was tugged at and pulled between two of them. She didn’t know if they were trying to attack her or to keep her for themselves, but it felt like she was the rope in some puerile game of tug of war. Something had to give, and it was yet again the fabric, tearing down the front and sides. Strips of cloth were peeled away on their claws, exposing her midriff and chest, her white bra strapped tight over her modest breasts.

As if they’d torn her in two, the Grimm fought over the scraps of her dress, pulling and ripping like it was flesh. Since her dress was a one-piece combo, that meant they pulled at her skirt as well, the waistband yanking her left and right, making her stumble and press against one of the Grimm’s chests.

They were so weak that she knocked it down entirely!

The Grimm she fell on tumbled back, cushioning her fall. It released her dress in shock, allowing the other to claim its victory and tug it away. From her new position, Weiss felt her dress being pulled downwards, making it slip over her hips and down her legs. The waistband caught in her heels, ripping them off her feet and leaving her bare but for her white underwear.

_I bet father is furious,_ she thought dimly. _He must think I’m humiliating him. Well, why should I care? He never cares about me._ That didn’t make her as upset as it normally might have. _I don’t care about him. I don’t care about the SDC. I don’t care about Beacon._

Weiss didn’t even care about the Grimm beneath her pulling her face toward its open mouth, or the ones around descending on her body, squashing her between them as their claws and bodies rubbed all over her.

Weiss was pulled and rolled over between them, claws tugging at anything they could get hold of – her arms, her hair, the strap of her bra, snapping it off and making her breasts bounce free. One of them even found the waistband of her panties and violently fought with them, tugging so hard that she ultimately helped it by moving her legs so it could slide them off. It was less effort that way.

Naked as the day she was born, she wondered idly why she wasn’t upset, embarrassed or afraid, but she didn’t feel interested enough in the answer to dwell on it. Her legs were pulled apart. Something hard poked up from beneath her, while something just as long and solid rubbed up the cleft of her butt cheeks. Weiss looked back, eyes dim and clouded as she saw them rubbing what appeared to be phalluses up against her.

_Odd,_ she thought without much interest. _I was taught Grimm didn’t have reproductive organs._ At any other time she would have been furious at the poor tuition. _Oh well. I guess they’d teach us better at Beacon._

Beacon. Wasn’t that where she wanted to go? She thought so, but that would require fighting the Grimm off and killing them. What was the point? They were too pathetic to bother with.

Even as her left leg was pulled up over the shoulder of one and something hard rubbed up between her legs, pushing at her virgin entrance, she didn’t feel concerned. What were they going to do, rape her?

Something _hard_ shoved into her pussy. Her body ached and stung briefly, drawing out a startled, “Ow!”

The pain faded quickly enough, replaced with a numb, full sensation as the Apathy shoved its surprisingly thick and muscular penis into her vagina. Oh. It really was raping her.

That was…

What was that? Surprising? Interesting? Terrifying?

It was something, she supposed. That was all she could manage. Weiss sighed and accepted that her virginity was being taken. There wasn’t much point complaining about it now, was there? Maybe if she’d foreseen it, she would have stopped it, but it was gone whether or not she fought back now. Easier to ignore it.

_What am I doing?_ Something low and dull bubbled to life inside her as the Grimm entered her deeply, forcing her soft body to spread around it. _I’m being raped by a Grimm. I – I’m being humiliated. I should fight back. I’ve spent my life learning how to fight. Do something!_

The numbness spread throughout Weiss’ body, but with it came an altogether more shocking sensation. With the pain fading, her body started to feel pleasure instead. Her head fell back with a guttural moan, resting in the cavernous mouth of one of the Grimm.

* * *

Jacques Schnee took no pleasure or excitement in watching his daughter’s slow and humiliating defeat. This was not a punishment on his part, nor was it vengeance or anything so crude. It was nothing more than a transaction.

“It sounds as though she is enjoying it.”

Erron leered at Weiss’ naked body and Jacques felt a small amount of disgust. Not at the man lusting after someone half his age, or the fact it was his daughter. It was the fact he clearly found the scene of Weiss’ defilement to be exciting. Disgusting.

“Fear, anger and disgust,” the huntsman said. “Those are the things that should be prompting a response right now. Once those are taken away however, what reason do you have to resist? Then, she can only feel what her body prompts her to.” 

Pleasure. Lust. Such base desires. Jacques considered himself fortunate to be above such things. Willow had been a marriage of convenience and nothing more, and his children were nothing more than living legacies of the fortune he had built. It was unbecoming of Weiss to express that desire, however. Downright crude.

“I was under the impression Grimm did not reproduce. Especially not with humans.”

“They don’t. Can’t. But the Apathy I keep on hand have grown smart on all the faunus they’ve had to experiment on in your mines.” He cackled. Jacques knew it was not only the Grimm who helped themselves to the faunus there, especially the women, but so long as it remained out of sight, he did not care. “They’ve learned to evoke other reactions from people, to dig for more emotions to take. Now that your girl is robbed of fear, self-preservation and the desire to fight back, they’re looking for more.”

“That would explain the stimulation…”

“Maybe they learned it from watching my men go at it. They must have noticed the women they’d drained before suddenly being able to produce more, tasty emotions for them to gobble up. Either way, they’ve become quite proficient at it.”

“Is this necessary?”

“Worried about your girl?”

“Not at all. I’m simply wondering how long this sordid scene will continue in my ballroom. It will have to be cleaned afterward.” Not to mention it was distracting having his daughter writhe on the floor naked between Grimm on a screen by his desk. He had a merger with a dust refinery to complete and the soon-to-be previous owners were quibbling terms. “I’m a busy man.”

“We could stop now,” the huntsman said. “But it’d be a half job. If she can feel passion now, she can feel it later, and it might be passion for sneaking off and going to Beacon. Decisions are made based on emotions after all. Her desire to go to Beacon weighed against her fear of disappointing you. If we do this half way, she might end up even more defiant than when she started.”

That wouldn’t do. Not in the slightest. Jacques sighed, rolling his eyes at being forced to have not one, but two rebellious daughters. He’d already lost Winter due to being so soft and letting her run off to Atlas. The Schnee family could ill afford to lose another.

“We shall let it continue. I would hate to leave this half done…”

* * *

Weiss moaned as the thick rod worked its way inside her. With the pain from such a sudden entrance gone, there was only pleasure, but even that felt like it was ripped away from her as soon as it came. The brief flashes had her skin flushing pink and her eyes fluttering.

One of the Grimm shoved its phallus into her face. Did it want her to suck on it? So crude. So disgusting. At least that was what she thought she was supposed to feel. There was lack of any of it, and no reason she could think of not to part her lips. It pushed inside the moment she did, its thick, musky taste filling her mouth. Weiss sucked on it because that was what she was sure she was meant to do.

The Grimm inside her pussy pulled her hips up and pushed deeper still, touching all the way up to her womb. Weiss’ legs spasmed and weakly locked around its hips. Her cry was muffled by the penis in her mouth, coming out around it as a garbled mess of noise. Her vaginal muscles clamped down as a brief orgasm ripped through her.

The moment it did, the Grimm seemed to all become that much more interested, pushing their faces in closer all around her. The one inside her pounded harder and harder, shaking her small body so hard her breasts started to bounce and shake. The one in her mouth did the same, pushing down until her nose was squashed into its abdomen.

That she’d cum from a Grimm didn’t bother her. She wasn’t sure why it should. Would her father be upset? Maybe, but she wasn’t sure why she should care too much about that either.

_I’m losing the fight, though. I won’t be able to go to Beacon._

Did that matter? Did it really matter? Weiss couldn’t remember why she’d wanted to go in the first place. Or rather she could remember, but she couldn’t quite place a finger on why it had been so important.

Proving herself? Who cared if people thought nothing of her? Escaping from her father’s shadow? Why did being inside it upset her? What was there to be upset about? What was there to be excited about? Why did she want to become a huntress at all?

Moaning and groaning, the Grimm picked her up between them, lifting her off the floor. Weiss lay in the air, suspended between them, spit-roasted through her vagina and her mouth. One of the Grimm turned her onto her side and thrust into her belly button. Another found her hand and rubbed himself at her fingers. Weiss wrapped them around his shaft and let the Grimm use her hand.

The fifth poked at a much tighter entrance from behind, right up between her tight ass cheeks. Anal? Fear stabbed into her at the thought – but it was so short lived that she didn’t have the time to act. The second the fear came, the Grimm became louder and more active, pounding into her harder.

In seconds, she felt calm again. Relaxed. Peaceful. When the Grimm again pushed at her rear entrance, she raised her right leg up onto the shoulder of the one pounding her pussy, stretching herself as best she could to let it get at her. It took a few tentative prods before its tip found her tight, puckered asshole. Once it was in, it _pushed_ with all its strength.

It hurt. Weiss moaned around the penis in her mouth at the foreign and uncomfortable sensation of having her ass stretched open. Idly, she slapped at the Grimm doing it with her free hand to push it away, but it gripped her wrist and used it as leverage instead, grinding itself deeper in. Weiss moaned but surrendered to the feeling. She’d tried to resist, and it said no. What was the point of pushing harder? It wasn’t like she had anywhere else to be.

The Grimm railed her small body harder and harder, every thrust driving her face into the crotch of one, then its thrusts driving her back onto the two penises inside her pussy and ass. The pain that had come faded as her body grew used to being stretched open, and then the pleasure returned. That made them use her harder, almost like they were trying their best to make her feel good.

That was… That was nice of them, wasn’t it? Kind. Weiss didn’t see why she shouldn’t try and return the favour, so she ran her tongue over the musky cock in her mouth. It tasted foul and nasty, but she didn’t find it disgusting for some reason. Not pleasant either. It just was.

Her hand squeezed the others harder as well, while the last one had found itself thrusting up between her small breasts and pushing them together. Having five people use her at once should have been humiliating even if they weren’t Grimm, but she didn’t feel that way. It wasn’t embarrassing. It wasn’t disgusting either. It was… It was just something.

Her rapier remained on the floor and discarded. She didn’t need it. Why would she? A deadly weapon wouldn’t help her here. Weiss closed her eyes and sucked on the cock, licking and drooling over it as her ass and pussy were stretched to near breaking point. Taloned hands gripped her all over, scratching and pulling, tugging and scraping. They were going to leave scratches and marks all over her fair skin.

_Oh well. I guess it doesn’t matter._

Not much did. Beacon. Jacques. Her pride. Winter. The SDC.

None of that mattered.

None of it at all…

All around her, the Grimm moaned out one last time, pushing in at once and driving every last thought from her mind as her body, mouth and mind were filled all at once. Gasping, couching and convulsing with fresh orgasms, Weiss hung suspended between the monsters, hands and legs dangling toward the floor.

The Grimm were cumming inside her. The foul substance that couldn’t really have been semen flooded her body from every end, spilling out her pussy and ass to run in bubbling rivers down her thighs. In her mouth, she swallowed as best she could, taking down thick globules. The rest spilled out, foaming around the shaft that did not pull out of her.

Twitching and spasming, Weiss hung between them, eyes rolling back as they continued to violate her, eking out every last drop of pleasure they could. Distantly, dully, she reflected that she probably wouldn’t be going to Beacon after all. That prospect wasn’t as upsetting as it ought to have been, however. Weiss closed her eyes and let unconsciousness take her.

* * *

“It’s done.”

Jacques Schnee rose as the huntsman said that. He had always been one to see work done himself and not trust a tradesman’s words. People lied all the time to line their pockets. He followed the huntsman out the door and down the staircase toward the ballroom. The doors were all shut and locked for obvious reasons, but Weiss was still trapped inside.

“How do we get her out safely?” Jacques asked.

“Apathy feast on emotions. By now, your daughter won’t have many of those left. If they had something else…”

Jacques hummed, understanding quickly. It was common sense when you thought about it. He clapped his hand and summoned Klein, then whispered into his ear. The butler nodded and moved away, returning with a few minutes with a young faunus maid.

The girl was relatively new and hired because of Atlas’ new faunus equality movements that saw businesses required to hire at least some faunus. She was young and pretty enough, with golden hair and what his wife referred to as adorable little teddy bear ears. In her late teens, only a little older than Weiss, he supposed she was attractive. Jacques was not one to be interested in such things. If only his children had taken the same tack.

“Mr Schnee,” she said politely, but angrily. “I told you I’m quitting. After what Whitley did-”

“I’m not here to stop you, Kimberley. My son’s… sexual harassment of you is a stain on the family.” That fool, Whitley, was in some ways no better than his sisters. Always causing trouble. “I’ve offered you a settlement already.”

“On the condition I say nothing!” she snapped bitterly. “I won’t take hush money! I know my rights. I’m taking this to court.”

Jacques looked to Erron and the huntsman nodded, looking Kimberley up and down with a barely hidden leer. She was rather petite for her age, a little taller than Weiss but not by much, but her bosom was far greater. It was likely that which drew Whitley in, especially since the white and black maid uniform didn’t do much to hide it.

“Of course. As is your right, Kimberley.” Jacques indicated the huntsman. “This is Erron, a huntsman from Atlas who has worked with us in the past. He is also an able Bullhead pilot.”

“A pleasure to meet you, little lady. Looks like we’ll be travelling together.”

Kimberley tried for a smile. It was fragile, as most women’s cheer were around such an unsavoury character. “I – I guess we shall. Are you the pilot taking me back to the city?”

“I am. It’s just parked outside.” Erron stepped back from the door. “After you.”

Kimberley nodded gingerly and picked up her small suitcase. “Thank you for the opportunity to work here, Mr Schnee. I’ll be sure to mention that you and your wife were fair employers and never once tried to abuse me. I’m not trying to damage your family name.”

Jacques offered her the same smile he had Willow at his wedding. “You needn’t worry about my family name. It is quite secure.”

The maid moved to the door and opened it with one hand, moving in before she even thought to look. Her footsteps turned suddenly from a tiled floor to metal, heels clanging loudly and making her stop to look down. The floor was solid sheet metal, and rather than a large hall, she’d stepped into a narrow, metal corridor.

A loud clang behind her echoed through her ears. She spun, eyes widening at the sight of a container door closing. On the other side, she heard a bar be slotted into place, sealing it shut.

“W – What’s going on!?” she cried, dropping her suitcase. “Mr Schnee-”

Groans echoed behind her.

Slowly, the faunus turned, wide eyes bulging out as she saw five black figures drop a naked girl to the floor. Weiss Schnee slid onto her side, covered in a sticky white substance. She lay on her side in a puddle of sweat and bodily fluids.

Kimberley whimpered as fear shot through her. Terrified, she pinned herself back, hitting the closed door of the shipping container that had been sealed shut behind. The open entrance faced the Grimm, who were moving toward her with bright red eyes.

“Please let me out!” she screamed, clawing at the metal. “I’m sorry! I’ll keep working here! I’ll let Whitley do whatever he wants to me! Mr Schnee! Mr Erron! Anyone! Help me!”

As the last of the Grimm entered the shipping container, the whirr and click of motors brought the opposite doors shut, sealing them inside with her. Everything was cast into darkness, though as a faunus she wasn’t spared by that. Her eyes could make out every detail in extreme clarity. The bony hands, the red eyes, and the leering masks closing in on her from every direction.

“A – Anyone,” she whispered as their hands closed on and around her, and as the huge faces pushed down. She felt numb, tired and strangely unafraid. “Help… me…”

* * *

Jacques strolled into the ballroom with his fingers pinched over his nose. The loud clanging and groaning from the shipping container was unavoidable, as was the ripping of fabric and the pleas. He shook his head, ignoring those. Whitley would be punished as he’d promised, but the SDC really did not need another lawsuit.

“What will happen to her?”

“We’ll fish her out once she’s so far gone the Apathy don’t care for her.” Erron slid a metal visor open on the container, peering in. “Oh, she must be a lively one. They’re fucking her right now. You don’t mind if we have our turn with her after, do you?”

“Do whatever you want,” Jacques said dismissively. “As long as she doesn’t come back to cause me any problems.”

“No risk there. In the end, she’ll be like your girl.” He slid the view slit shut, abandoning the faunus maid inside. “Let’s see to that. You want to know if she’ll be as I promised.”

Jacques nodded but stopped from coming too close to his naked and stained daughter. What a state. He clapped his hands again and summoned two other maids, who both looked nervously at the shipping container. Maybe they had grown to like Kimberley. He took note of their faces and they paled, accurately realising the same could befall them.

They quickly picked Weiss up and wrapped her in a white dressing gown, then towelled her hair dry as best they could. His daughter was still a mess, but he supposed that was to be expected. At the very least, she had regained consciousness.

“Weiss. Can you hear me?”

Her head rose as she looked at him. Her eyes were their usual shade of pale blue, but they lacked a certain light. They were dim and cloudy. “Yes father,” she said in a pleasantly calm voice.

“You have failed the test. You’re not going to Beacon.”

Before, she would have railed and argued. Now, she simply looked back at him. “Okay.”

Hm. Promising. Jacques noticed Erron’s pleased smile and would admit that this was a good showing so far. Weiss wasn’t nearly as argumentative as she had been before. The defiance had been tempered.

“You’re not going to Atlas Academy either,” he said. “You’re giving up that silly dream of becoming a huntress. Am I understood?”

“Yes father.”

“Say it.”

“I’ll give up that dream of being a huntress,” she said. “It was silly.”

“Good. You will continue to sing and perform for the family instead. We’ll have a few record labels made, a few charity dinners and you can entertain the guests. How does that sound?”

“I don’t mind.”

“She won’t like or dislike anything anymore.” Erron said. Without warning, he reached out and _pulled_ at Weiss’ gown, ripping it open. His daughter’s naked body was exposed again, but she only looked down at herself. She made no effort to pull it shut. “No embarrassment, no disgust, no anger.” He reached in and gripped her breasts, rubbing them in his hands. “You can do whatever you want to her and she’ll let it.”

Weiss looked down at his hands molesting her and then up to him. There was no expectation in her eyes, no request for him to step in and save her. Weiss couldn’t feel the necessary things requited to _want_ to stop him, and that meant she wouldn’t feel any annoying thoughts about running off to Beacon either.

Perfect. He had a husband already picked out for her, a man three times her age, but one that had an interest in younger girls and from which he could merge the SDC with one of the biggest refiners on Remnant. He’d known she would throw an absolute fit when the marriage was revealed, but now she wouldn’t have a problem with it at all.

“You’ve done well, Erron. I’m pleased.”

“You know me.” The man looked at Jacques and laughed. “And what about my _bonus_ for a good job?”

Jacques grimaced. Such a disgusting man, but again, sometimes the SDC had need of disgusting men for disgusting tasks like this. It was better to keep them loyal, even if that meant dealing with such unpleasantness.

“Daughter.”

“Yes father…?” Weiss asked quietly.

“You will show Mr Erron to your room. He’s going to be spending the night there with you. Entertain him in any way he requests.”

Weiss’ pale eyes blinked. “Yes father…”

“Ha.” Erron slid his hand down her back and gripped her tight ass, slipping his fingers between her legs. “I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun. Come on, darling. I can think of a few ways you can take care of me right now.”

“Yes Mr Erron…” His daughter nodded and moved ahead, leading the man who was groping her away.

Jacques watched and scowled. The thought of his daughter being used wasn’t the main aggravation. It was the liberties taken. He heard the maids scuff their feet nervously on the floor and turned to look at them. “Well?” he barked. “This room is a mess. There’s sweat, cum and torn clothing everything. Clean it up.”

“A – And her weapon, sir?”

“Melt it for scrap. Weiss won’t need it anymore.”

“W – What about that…?” the other asked, pointing in sheer terror at the shipping container. Within could be hard groaning and moaning from the Apathy, but of the faunus maid, Kimberley, there was no sound at all.

“What of it? Leave it there. The faunus will keep the Grimm busy.”


End file.
